Ash And Lily's Date
by Lily800
Summary: Ok, so here's how Ash and my character, Lily, spent a day togather.


One Saturday morning Lily woke up. Today she and Ash were going to spend the whole day togather. She was really exited about it. She wore her blue shorts and a cute top. She went to get Ash and to see if he was awake yet. He was still sleeping.

_Aw, he looks so cute like that._

She giggled, which caused him to wake up.

"Morning, sleepy head." She said, and kissed his cheek.

He blushed but it faded away as he said, "Morning, Lily." And he yawned.

So, she left the room for him to get ready.

He got on his swim trunks just in case they were going to do some diving and he got on some regular clothes.

"Wow, you look pretty." He said, smiling.

She blushed and said, "Thanks..."

So the love couple went to enjoy the day. They had a lot of fun and it was a nice sunny day out. They went to the arcade for about a half an hour; they even got some ice cream and relaxed in the park.

Just then the 2 were passing by the beach and there was hardly anyone there. All of a sudden Ash saw something glowing under the water.

"Hey, what's that?" Ash said, pointing in the water.

"There must be something shiny down there."

"I think we should check it out."

"Yeah, you're right."

So, they bought themselves some diving gear. They were about to jump when Lily looked a bit scared.

"Lil, you ok?" He asked.

"I'm not such a good swimmer, Ash."

He remembered how she almost drowed the day they met.

"It's ok, I'm gonna be with you the whole way, Lil." He said, and held her hand.

She felt alot better.

"Ready?"

"Just a sec" she said, and pulled her mask on, "Yeah."

He put on his, too and they both dived in.

The 2 decided to swim on top of the water before diving down. The sun was out and there were a lot of wingulls flying in the breeze. Ash was amazed then after 15 minutes, he was ready to dive down but Lil looked and saw it was really dark.

"Ready to go down?" Ash asked.

"I'm scared of the dark, Ash..." She said, looking at the dark.

"Don't worry, I have a flashlight." He said, and put it on.

That made her feel better.

"Ready now?" He asked.

She nodded, still feeling a bit nervous inside her.

Then they dived head first and went under the water. Even though they were underwater, there breathing masks were electronic so that they could talk to each other. The scenery was starting to get attractive to Ash.

"It's really neat down here" He said.

Lily agreed.

The environment was different than on land and there were a lot of plants and neat stuff. Then the 2 lovers touched the floor.

The shine was coming from a trench that was about 50 feet deep. The 2 headed down and when they landed on the floor. It seemed to be a statue of a legendary Pokémon.

"Hey, what type of pokemon is that?"

It was one of the Kanto Region's Legendary Pokémon. It was a blue flying type bird with big wings.

"It's an Articuno. He's not only flying but it's an ice type Pokémon."

Ash was amazed until he saw a cave that was pitch black. The cave might lead to somewhere. He was about to go into the cave but he then saw Lily on a rock. She looked a bit frightened.

"Hey, Lil, what's wrong?"

She just blushed a bit in fear

"Do you want to go back up?"

She shook her head no but she was still scared. Ash put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok, you can tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just too afraid of the water. I've been scared of it ever since I was a kid."

"Why?"

"Well...

_I was on the beach reading a book when another boy accidently pushed me into the water. I was almost about to drown when my friend, Jake, heard me scream and helped me. I actually fainted, he told me everything when I woke up in the hospital."_

"Een after I was healed, I was scared of the water. I never went in the water ever again unless it was shallow. If we had to cross a river without a bridge I would have to hold Jake's hand.

Ash was really shocked. Even though Lil was almost an adult she was still scared of the water. The next thing he did was pulled her into a hug.

But she was still sad.

Ash took one of his hands and wiped her tears away.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. I still love you." He said gently.

He was very warm and her heart was beating slowly. She started calming down.

"Thank you Ash, I feel a lot better now"

Then Ash took Lily in one arm and they headed inside the cave. There were a few shiny rocks and some stones. Then Ash noticed there was light going up and it was leading to somewhere.

They started to swim up and too there surprise they broke the surface. It was a sea cave

"It's so pretty." Lily said.

They headed for a ledge and Ash helped Lily out.

"We won't need our breathing masks for a while" She said, taking her's out.

Ash did the same.

Then, the 2 walked through a tunnel and there were some strange pokemon drawings that had different letters on it. As the further they went, there was a different level of water. There was a pokemon evolution stone in one of the walls. Ash pulled it out and it was a blue stone. It was a water stone.

"Whoa. This is a cool stone."

There was a little bag on his belt and Ash put the water stone in the bag. Then the place was starting to collide and the way they came in was blocked.

"Oh, no!" Lily screamed.

"It's ok, Lil, I'm here with you."

But they needed to get out of the cave. Just then Ash noticed there was a tunnel that went underwater. They could get out of there.

"There's a way out." He said, going inside.

He was right but the water was rising and Lily got really scared.

"I'm scared, Ash..."

"Don't worry, Lil." He said, and tightened the grip of his hand with hers.

She felt better.

Then they put there regulators into there mouths and they dove down. They found an exit but Lily's hand slipped out of Ash's grip but he kept going.

She got stuck as a net was over her.

Then all of the sudden, about 20 electric eels and 3 sharks were heading right for her. She had only one choice.

"ASH! HELP!"

Ash heard her and he turned around and swam back.

They were getting closer and closer to her and they were looking for a meal

"S-stay away!" Lily said, getting scared.

Just then a blast of green energy hit them which came out of Ash's Pokémon.

"Leave her alone!" He said.

They swam away as they got scared.

"I'll get you out" He said, reassuring her.

He had a diver's knife strapped to his left leg. He got it out and started to cut through the net. The net was finally off her but now Ash needed to pull her out because a ledge was starting to come off.

"Lil, grab my hands."

She obeyed.

He pulled her hard.

She slid right out but Ash saw the ledge was falling and he got her out of the way just in time.

"You ok?" He asked with a worried look.

But she didn't know how to respond so she hugged him really tight and she started to cry. This was the first time Ash saw her crying. She was really scared because she could have gotten hurt.

Ash stroked her hair a bit and hugged her tight.

"Its ok Lil you're safe now." He said, smiling to her.

But she was still crying; Ash had to find a way to calm her down.

"Hey, Lil, remember the day we met?"

She nodded.

"And how we splatted ice-cream all over Broc's face?"

She giggled.

"Yeah?"

"Well, he took revenge."

"How?"

"He splatted blue-berry pie all over mine."

She giggled more.

"Poor you."

"Yeah, poor me, but it's gonna be poor you in a while." He joked.

"Hey!"

She finally calmed down.

"You ok now?"

"Ash, that was really scary, I thought you didn't come back for me..."

"Well I'm here now" He said wiping the tears off her face.

Suddenely, their masks got turned off.

Then Ash saw a tube and quickly pointed towards it.

The 2 went inside the tube and once they were about half-way. The way they came in began to block and water started to come inside from some smaller tubes. The 2 were rising and Lily held on to a pole. The water got up to there chests and Lil was scared. But Ash knew they needed to get out. The rest of the way was underwater and then he talked to Lil

"Lil, We'' have to hold our breath."

She was still a bit scared. She couldn't hold her breath that long.

"Don't worry Lil, I'll be with you. We need to get out" He said, holding his hand out.

She grabbed his hand.

The water was already up to there necks.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

They both took a few deep breaths and they dived down and they went through the tunnel, Lily was still a bit scared but Ash was keeping her safe. Then there were 6 tubes and one of them leaded to the surface.

"Oh, boy." Ash said.

Just then a tentacle that came from the left side grabbed Lil tight. It was dragging her away. It was an octopus and it was squeezing her tight. Her lungs were about to burst because her face was starting to turn blue.

Ash connected with the tentacle and sliced it making the octopus screech and dropping Lily on the floor. Swimming to her side Ash helped Lil to sLild and helped her on her feet. Just then he saw Lil and she couldn't hold her breath much longer.

Then he looked at the rebreathers that were strapped to his belt and he had those in case of an emergency. He quickly put one in Lil's mouth and the other one in his.

"You ok, Lil?" He asked.

"Y...yeah...ok..." She said, catching her breath.

Nodding in return Ash took her in one arm and swam to the last tunnel and that leaded to the surface.

They broke the surface and they were gasping for air. They took off there rebreathers and headed for solid ground.

"That was a close call."

Lily nodded.

Then sun was going down and the 2 sat on the dock watching the sunset.

"So did you have fun today, Lil?"

"Yeah...but that octopus almost had me. I could have drowned."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe."

Then Lily had a question

"A-Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me even though I don't have any Pokémons?"

Ash put his hand on hers and said. "Of course I do. You're really sweet and you're so kind. I'll always be there for ya."

"Thanks, Ash.." She said, having tears in her eyes.

Ash hugged her tight and she hugged him back. Ash even gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and blushed.

Then the 2 watched the sunset and they watched the stars. Ash and Lily were a nice couple and there were many more adventures and experiences to come.


End file.
